


Another birthday, another experience

by Ren_mar



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, happy birthday yohane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_mar/pseuds/Ren_mar
Summary: Ruby is nervous, will Yohane like her presents?





	Another birthday, another experience

**Author's Note:**

> It still Yoshi--ehem Yohane's birthday where I live, so happy birthday to the best fallen angel. I'm sorry I made this in a rush since I don't have many hours left.  
> Also not the best title but I saved it as "Happy b-day yoshiruby" and well yeah...

“Ruby-chan everything will work just fine zura.” Her childhood friend tried to reassure her, but Ruby’s heart did everything but to calm down.   
Yoshiko was turning 17 so it wasn’t the first birthday the red-haired spent with the fallen angel. But it was a first. At least the first time they spend it as girlfriends. Her heart raced as both high schoolers made their way to the classroom. Ruby sat at her place knowing that even on her birthday bad luck won’t leave Yoshiko’s side. Friday 13th. All week had been sunny without a cloud on sight, but today rain was obvious. Ruby stared at the window the first raindrops already manifesting themselves. The teacher walked in but Yoshiko was late again. Only a few seconds after the teacher started talking the drizzle became a downpour. And finally, Yoshiko came in, drenched. Everyone was used to this kind of things to happen so no one said anything.  
Sometime during their second year, Ruby became taller than her girlfriend, which made her sweatshirts the favorites for the fallen angel. Ruby gave a bright smile and gave the shaking girl her light blue sweatshirt. Along with it, there was a note which Yoshiko quietly read: Happy birthday Yohane-sama! <3 I have a surprise, so let’s stay a little longer after school okay?  
Yoshiko blushed. How come a fallen angel like her, the darkest creature on earth, could be dating someone this pure? She looked at her girlfriend and gave her nod.

The school day went as usual, the new school was huge so when their classmates realized it was Yoshiko’s birthday they gave her a small congratulations. They still didn’t know her that well. During lunchtime, Hanamaru gave her her present, a new spellbook. Yohane thanked her little demon for her tribute. Along with this, Hanamaru went all day calling Yoshiko, Yohane (or at least when no other of their classmates was listening). Hanamaru gave her friends a smile before taking her bag and leaving them alone in the empty classroom. They were going to meet later at Yoshiko’s place to have a sleepover, but Hanamaru needed to do some preparations before. Even if Yoshiko wasn’t fond of the idea to let Hanamaru go around her house a quick kiss on the lips from her girlfriend was enough to convince her.  
“Very well little demon number 4, the great Yohane has granted you with the grace of giving you some of her precious time. Speak.”  
“Hehe, I like it when you free yourself like this,” Ruby stated. “Uh, right. Em, Yohane-sama to celebrate another year where you decided to stay with us, mere mortals, I made this.” Although Ruby had done the little demon speech multiple times before today, she went completely blank once she started and so she had to improvise. She shook those thoughts out of her head and handed a little grey box. Yoshiko opened it and Ruby could see in her eyes how excited she was and how hard she was trying to cover it.  
The box contained a small necklace with a black feather in the middle, it was made of jet and carved by hand. It was simply stunning. But it wasn’t the only thing in the box. Yoshiko took out some gloves. It was easy to tell Ruby made them. They were soft and black. In the middle there was Yoshiko’s logo, and on the hem with bright pink, you could read: little demon 4.   
“D-do you like them.” Yoshiko didn’t respond still looking at her gifts. Her face was inscrutable. “I-I can make you something else and you can change the necklace and…” Ruby was cut off when a pair of lips were pressed against hers. Yoshiko put her arms around Ruby’s neck and hid her face on her shoulder. She didn’t want her favorite demon to see her cry.   
“Thank you Ruby-chan.” Ruby returned the hug as she stroked her girlfriend’s hair.  
Yoshiko wasn’t sure how long their hug lasted until Ruby grabbed her by the hand and took her out of their classroom. Once they made it to the school gate Yoshiko realized she forgot her umbrella. Before she could course her bad luck Ruby had already taken out hers. Before going to the bus station Ruby turned to face Yoshiko. She gave her another kiss on the lips. “Happy birthday Yohane-chan.”


End file.
